Spirit
by NemoSphinx
Summary: Spree is Harry's sprite, she's funny, loud and has character! Harry learns about Spree and her life as their friendship grows. Spree, a real romantist, decides that Harry and Hermione don't spend enough time together...so she acts. R&R! ON HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own these ppl...if I did I would be rich! And I'm not! Only one I own is Spree!  
  
Author Notes: Well this is called Spirit. It's actually the sequel to another of my stories (Operation KISS) but you don't have to read Operation KISS to understand it. I hope everyone enjoys this!! On with the show!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. His homework load was really getting to him, that...and the extra Qudditch practises, that Alicia insisted they needed, and the special defense training that Professor Moody put him through three times a week.  
  
Harry sighed and looked down at the big dusty book in front of him, 'I've really got to get working on this..' Harry sighed to himself, 'We've had ages to do it...and I'm slacking off. I haven't even chosen and Ron's written three full parchments already. Okay so now which animals to choose.'  
  
There was a long list of possible animals in front of Harry to choose from, but it wasn't just the choosing that was the problem, Harry couldn't keep his mind on the work set. He kept thinking about Hermione and even though they were a couple and everyone knew it, although no one outside the Gryffindor common room had seen them actually kiss, they didn't get to spend much time together. Harry just didn't have the time to have a girlfriend, so they'd decided to still be together but to take it easy for a while. It hadn't been what either of them wanted, but it was the only choice as far as they could see.  
  
'Alright. Okay so...I'll do phoenixes then. They're interesting...but we've already done them in class...and I'm sure that Professor Moody doesn't want to read about them AGAIN...but then again they do interest me. So...phoenixes...are a maybe. Another maybe..uh...I'll never get anywhere.' Harry sighed writing the word 'phoenix' in his maybe list that was growing larger and larger every minute.  
  
'Unicorn. Unicorns are interesting...and I know Hagrid knows about them...he could help me catch one for closer inspection. That'd get me good marks...but oh! Dragons! Now they're cool! So protective and so interesting! But...I mean...well alright so I'll do dragons and unicorns. But what about the phoenixes? I really want to do that...so dragons and phoenixes...but the unicorn bit would get me a really good grade...or at least a better one...so phoenix and unicorn then...but the dragon....OH THIS IS RIDICULOUS.' Harry thought to himself writing the words 'phoenix', 'unicorn', and 'dragon' on a bit of parchment and ripping them into seperate pieces.  
  
'I'll just pick two. Wait...I can't do that...I won't be happy no matter what...alright I think I'll ask someone else...but who...well I guess no one would know better than Madame Maple which has the most information...funny I never thought I'd be asking her...ah well. Best go find her then.' Harry said standing up and looking around her her.  
  
{AN: For anyone who's reading this Madame Maple is the Hogwarts librarian. Or at least she is in this story!!}  
  
Harry spotted her, down by the restricted section putting away some books and seemingly, muttering to herself.  
  
"Excuse me? Madame Maple?" Harry asked quietly, standing behind her nervously.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, not many students approached her unless they wanted something.  
  
"I was wondering...could you please help me?" Harry asked.  
  
"You students. Too lazy to find your own books." she said shaking her head.  
  
"No it's not that! I was just wondering if you could help me choose what two animals to do my defense against the dark arts assignment on. I can't choose between phoenixes, unicorns and dragons. And I can only have two." Harry said quickly, sensing she was peeved.  
  
Her face softened slightly, "Well I can say I've never been asked that before." she said finally, "Well...we have enourmous amounts on dragons...but I suppose quite a bit of it would be spells. On unicorns we have...well...quite a bit...but of course all three of the ones you chose are all very mysterious creatures you realise. They all would be difficult to do the project you speak on. Phoenixes...are amazing creatures..and we have a bit of information on them." she said.  
  
Harry stared at her for a second, "So uh...what two should I do?" he asked.  
  
Madame Maple shrugged, "Well I have no idea on that my dear. That would be up to you. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. If you need any help finding books just let me know and I'd be happy to oblige. You're a polite young man, Mr. Potter." she said and promptly turned back to re-shelving books.  
  
Harry dejectedly went back to the table where his stuff was, 'Fat load of help she was. She just made it harder to choose. I have absolutely no idea now...aw man...' Harry thought to himself letting his head fall with a thump to the table.  
  
"Poor Harry." a feminine voice said.  
  
Harry looked widly around, seeing no one he shook his head, 'I've lost it...'  
  
"Come on now. Don't look so dejected. You had no idea before you came to the library what animals you were going to choose and now you have an idea." the feminie voice said.  
  
Harry stood up and spun around, "Who said that?" he asked slowly and cautiously.  
  
The voice giggled, "Me silly."  
  
"Where are you?" Harry asked, seeing no one.  
  
"Oh really now. Sit down before people start looking at you. I'm standing right here." the voice said a little impatiently.  
  
Harry did as the voice said and sat down but kept looking around, "Where?" he whispered.  
  
"Down here!" the voice said.  
  
Harry looked down to the table in front of him and sitting on his quill was a little creature. It had big extravagent wings and was faintly glowing yellow.  
  
"Wha-what are you? Are you a fairy?" Harry asked, feeling his jaw drop.  
  
"Hmph hardly! They're so ditzy." the voice said flicking her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Then what exactly are you?" he asked.  
  
"Well...I don't know how to explain it. I suppose you could called me a sprite. In a way...but then again I'm not REALLY." the little sprite said.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes and looked again but the little sprite was still sitting on his quill.  
  
"I must be dreaming." he said to himself.  
  
"This isn't a dream. I've been watching you for a little while now. You're lucky we 'sprites' don't usually show ourselves." the sprite said, standing up now.  
  
Harry leaned closer, "So what's your name?" he asked.  
  
The sprite put a hand over her mouth, "Oh how rude of me! I'm Spree! And I'm your special sprite!" Spree said giggling at the look on his face.  
  
"My-my sprite?" he asked.  
  
"Well...yes. But that doesn't mean you own me! I'm just here to...help." Spree said as an afterthought.  
  
Harry nodded, "Of course...I'm talking to a little sprite that isn't REALLY a sprite, called Spree who's my sprite but I don't own...now I know I'm dreaming." he said.  
  
Spree rolled her eyes, "Is it REALLY so hard to believe? What I can't believe is that you're here doing HOMEWORK, of all things, when Hermione is sitting in the Gryffindor common room." She said, fluttering her wings and landing on the edge of Harrys ink pot.  
  
"Hermione understands, we-wait how do you know about Hermione and me? How long have you been watching?" Harry asked.  
  
Spree giggled, "Oh since the beginning of the year." she said airly.  
  
"So why show yourself to me now?" Harry asked, "Not that I mind of course! But why not before?"  
  
Spree hesitated, "Well before...I just wanted wait I guess. I wanted to see what sort of person you are. We sprites have to like our people you know!"  
  
"Your people." Harry repeated, sounding a little dazed.  
  
"Yes honey. Our people. Are you feeling alright? You look pale." Spree said fluttering her wings and coming to a stop in front of Harrys face.  
  
"Actually...I think I need to lie down." Harry said, blinking repeatedly.  
  
Spree patted him gently on the cheek, "Alright then Harry. But I just wanted to tell you that no one else can see me. No one but you, and they can't hear me either."  
  
Harry nodded, "Alright. Well come on the Spree...I think I'll take a nap before dinner."  
  
Spree giggled and fluttered down to his shoulder, "Alright then." she said swinging her legs, "Wow it's high from up here." she giggled.  
  
Harry smiled a little, "Of course it is..." he said collecting up his books, "I've so lost it..."  
  
Spree giggled and just shook her head, "Oh Harry. I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Harry dear. After that nap of yours have you decided that you're not terminally insane?" Spree asked watching Harry rub the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Uh...you're still here." Harry said staring at Spree.  
  
"Harry? Are you alright?" Ron asked from his bed, "You're kind of...talking to your side table."  
  
Harry blushed, "What? Oh nothing just thinking outloud." he said quickly, "So what are you doing up here?"  
  
"Homework." Spree said pulling a nail file out of now where and started filing her nails.  
  
"Homework. Snapes a bugger to give us this much." Ron said gesturing to the piles of books in front of him, "Started it yet?" he asked.  
  
Harry stared at Spree, then looked at Ron, "Huh?"  
  
"He asked you if you'd started your potions homework Harry." Spree said, sounding a tad exasperated.  
  
"Homework. Potions. Are you feeling okay Harry?" Ron asked a little concerned.  
  
"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just still half-asleep I guess." Harry said.  
  
"He can't see me remember Harry?" Spree said, still filing her nails.  
  
"I remember." Harry muttered.  
  
"Remember what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Wha- oh I remember starting it. But I haven't finished it yet." Harry quickly covered up.  
  
"Oh alright then. Man I'm tired of studying! I'm going downstairs to play chess. I'll see you down there?" Ron asked standing up and stretching.  
  
"A little later. I think I'll do some homework before I get really behind." Harry said a little sheepishly.  
  
Ron waved as he walked out and shut the door behind him.  
  
"You nearly stuffed up there Harry." Spree said shaking her head at him, "What am I going to do with you?" she teased.  
  
Harry just picked up his potions book and sighed, "Aw man...I'll never get through all this."  
  
Spree pocketed her nail file, "I think I can help you out with this. But just this once." she said fluttering over to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So infact Love Potion #97 is actually not illegal as it is used in many other forms but with a different use and is used by the Ministry of magic on many occasions." Spree said, pacing backwards and forwards on Harrys side table.  
  
Harry was quickly writing down everything she was saying, and he had to admit, it didn't sound half-bad.  
  
"Without Love Potion #96 the potion, Queldis Morpheous, wouldn't be stable enough to use on a daily basis." Spree said, still pacing but wating for him to copy it all down.  
  
"Have I thanked you yet?" Harry murmurred.  
  
"About a thousand times." Spree giggled, "Got all of that?"  
  
"Mmmhmm." Harry said as he finished the last word, "Great! Done! Man am I hungry!!  
  
Harry's stomach rumbled loudly, as if to prove his point.  
  
Spree giggled again, "Well I think you missed dinner."  
  
"Aw man! I did! Guess I'll go to the kitchens and pick up something." Harry said, stretching.  
  
Spree smiled, "Good idea! We'll start on your Transfiguration essay after dinner."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what exactly do you eat?" Harry asked as he walked down an empty corridor to the kitchens.  
  
"Eat? I don't eat. Don't need to. Although sometimes I do eat on of those funny beans." she admitted.  
  
"So you CAN eat but you choose not to." Harry confirmed as they reached the kitchens.  
  
"Yep!" Spree said, settling herself on Harrys glasses.  
  
"Hary Potter!" Dobby squealed, "You came to visit Dobby!"  
  
Harry flashed Dobby a smile," Hey there Dobby. How are you?"  
  
"Oh very good Harry Potter! Would you be wanting anything?" Dobby asked eagerly.  
  
Harry gave him a sheepish grin, "Well I kind of...missed dinner."  
  
"Again." Spree said, fluttering her wings so they moved his fringe.  
  
"And I was wondering if I could grab some food?" Harry asked, ignoring Spree.  
  
"Of course Harry Potter! What is it you're wanting?" Dobby asked as three elves scuttled away.  
  
"Aw...I don't really care." Harry said.  
  
"Very precise." Spree said, shaking her head.  
  
The three elves raced over carrying a large tray of meat and vegetables and a bowl of soup.  
  
"Here you are." one said and they bowed and left.  
  
Harry grinned, "Aw gee thanks. You guys are great.  
  
At this nearly every single elf blushed, "You is too kind Harry Pottter." Dobby said.  
  
Harry smiled again, "Thanks for the food! See ya around Dobby!" Harry said leaving.  
  
"They're nice." Spree said, fluttering down to the tray, "And they seem to like you." Spree peered into the soup bowl and gently dipped her finger in it, "Ow! It's hot! she squealed, dancing around.  
  
Harry shook his head in amusement and went back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Transfiguration essay." Harry moaned looking at his empty parchment.  
  
"Haven't you done it yet?" Seamus asked from his bed, "Geez Harry! Even I haven't left it that late!"  
  
"I've been busy!" Harry said defensively.  
  
"That's right he has!" Spree added in glaring at Seamus, even though he couldn't see her or hear her.  
  
Seamus shrugged, "Well good luck. It's a doozy. I'd let you copy but she'd know."  
  
Harry smiled, "Thanks anyway." he said, "I think I'll go downstairs. It's hard to concentrate with your snoring."  
  
Dean made a face and threw a pillow at him. Harry grinned and shut the door behind himself quietly.  
  
"So where shall we go?" Spree asked.  
  
"Um?" Harry said, "Well...let's see if the common room is empty.  
  
Fortunetly for them it was.  
  
{2 1/2 hours later}  
  
"So the transfiguration ban in the 1790's was beneficial because it helped the wizards and witches of that time realise- got that so far?" Spree asked Harry.  
  
"Nearly...yep." Harry said, pausing.  
  
"Realise that there were ways to change forms without destroying the being that is changing." Spree said, pacing once again.  
  
Harry scribbled it down, "Done!" he said, his voice filled with exhaustion, "Finally."  
  
Spree nodded, "You're telling me finally! Don't expect that sort of help always. I just helped you out today because you were desperate!"  
  
"I know and thanks again." Harry said, smiling at her and stiffling a yawn.  
  
"Alright it's nearly 1am Harry. Time for bed." Spree said, in a caring, motherly voice.  
  
Harry yawned loudly and nodded, "Mmm yes mother." he said and dragged himself upstairs, ignoring the protests from Spree ("Mother! What do you mean mother! Are you telling me I look middle-aged in this dress? Is that what this is about?")  
  
Harry put his belongings down beside his bed and quickly changed. He froze when he was in his boxers and turned to Spree, who had her eyes focused on something else.  
  
"Er...when I...did you?" he asked.  
  
"What? Watch you shower and everything? Not that it matters, I didn't." Spree said.  
  
Harry smiled and pulled a small satin handkerchieft from his drawer and spread it down on his pillow for her, " Night Spree."  
  
Spree smiled and kissed him on the forehead, "Thank you honey." she said, but it was on deaf ears.  
  
Harry was already asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Where's that voice coming from?"  
  
"Kaze wa tomari kotoba wa yasashii maboroshi, kumo wa yabure ashita wa tooku no koe."  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Suteki da ne futari te wo tori aruketa nara, ikitai yo kimi no machi ie ude no naka."  
  
Harry looked around, "Spree? Spree where are you? Where am I?"  
  
"Harry. Harry I'm here." the voice said, "Come here Harry. We have much to talk about."  
  
Harry turned to where the voice had come from. There stood a beautiful woman. Her hair was dark brown and fell down her back straight and ended in curls. Her eyes were warm and loving and the colour blue but the blue was a shade Harry had never seen before. She was dressed in a white silk dress and was bare foot.  
  
She held out her arms, "Come to me Harry." she said.  
  
Harry took a step towards her, "Who are you?" he asked, noticing for the first time that there was music in the background, "Where are we?"  
  
"Harry. Come to me. All will be explained." she said.  
  
Harry took another step towards her, "Where's Spree?"  
  
"Spree is fine." she said reassuringly, "But she insisted that she got another dress, said something about not being middle-aged."  
  
Harry laughed at this, "Yes, that sounds like Spree. Where has that singing that I heard before. Where you singing that?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"It was very beautiful." Harry said, walking to her slowly.  
  
"Yes. Come follow me. Spree is waiting for you on yonder side of the stream." she said walking towards the stream.  
  
Harry took a moment to take in his surroundings. There were people in the distance he could see and they looked happy enough. And everywhere had beautiful lush green grass with little pathways made out of pale yellow stone, except it didn't seem hard enough to be stone. There was so sun in the sky, yet the light seemed to come from everywhere.  
  
"Come on Harry!" the lady laughed, "Spree won't wait too long!"  
  
Harry laughed and ran to catch up to this lady.  
  
"It's so peaceful here." Harry mused as they crossed the stream over a small wooden bridge.  
  
"Yes it is." she said, "There's Spree." she pointed to a figure sitting in a tree.  
  
"Harry!" Spree yelled waving and jumping down from the tree.  
  
When they got over to Spree Harry noticed she was wearing a different dress, "I like your dress." he said.  
  
Spree smiled widely, "Thanks! I like it too."  
  
The lady who'd brought Harry just smiled and waited for the short reuninion to finish.  
  
"Lady Phira! It's good to see you!" Spree said, as if just noticing her for the first time.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm needed somewhere else. Enjoy you're stay Harry. And good luck with you Defense against the dark arts assignment. I'm sure you'll need it." Lady Phira said with a wink and she disappeared.  
  
"Whe-where'd she go?" Harry asked looking around for her.  
  
"Oh she had to go! So what do you think of my home?" Spree asked waving the question away.  
  
"Your home?" Harry asked dumbly.  
  
"I live here. Well...I mean I live with you now...but oh you know!" Spree said, waving her hands for emphasis.  
  
"It's fantastic." Harry said meaning every word.  
  
"I hoped you'd like it!" Spree said grabbing onto his hand.  
  
"But wait...why am I the same size as you are?" Harry asked, feeling a little confused.  
  
Spree shrugged, "I don't know. You're the first human here in a long time! Come on! You've got to see the village!" she said pulling on his hand.  
  
Harry smiled and followed her, "Wow Hermione would love it here." he said as they ran through the green grass.  
  
"Everyone would." Spree said simply.  
  
{Some time later}  
  
"Spree?" Harry asked, lifting his head from the grass so he could see her.  
  
"Hm?" Spree asked.  
  
"Am I dreaming? Am I actually here?" Harry asked.  
  
Spree opened her eyes, "You're not dreaming...but in a way you are. You ARE actually here, or at least your mind is. But you're body is sleeping. You're in your bed in the Gryffindor common room, but your mind has come with me here. It's kind of hard to explain." she said.  
  
Harry nodded, "I think I understand." He let his head fall back onto the grass, "I could stay here forever." he admitted.  
  
Spree sat up, "No you couldnt!" she said firmly.  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked, "I didn't mean literally but it just seems so peaceful here."  
  
Spree shook her head, "You THINK you could. But everyones the same here. They always do the same things, same times, it's so boring! Believe me I know. The only interesting thing that's happened lately is that you came!"  
  
Harry sat up beside her, "I guess." he said a little uncertainly, "So...anyway. How do I get home?"  
  
Spree turned to him and smiled, "Oh well you see. If you wake up, like...because of alarmclock or because someones up and you hear them you wake up immediately and go back to your world. Unless we made you stay here...but we wouldn't do that! That'd be against everything we belive in."  
  
Harry smiled, "Cool. And I'm sorry about what I said earlier when I called you mother." he appologised.  
  
Spree laughed and shook her head, "Oh I'm over that. I needed an excuse to get a new dress anyway."  
  
"Spree? I feel somethings pulling me." Harry said.  
  
"Oh you must be waking up." Spree said.  
  
"How will I-" Harry was cut off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Know?" Harry finished as he sat up in his bed.  
  
"Know what?" Ron asked sleepily.  
  
"Oh sorry...nothing. Nevermind." Harry said looking around for Spree.  
  
He spotted her strectching on his pillow.  
  
"Morning sunshine!" she said standing up, "Oh good! I got to keep my new dress." she said looking down.  
  
Harry grinned and reached for his glasses, he slipped them on as he did everyday but today was different, everything was blurry.  
  
"That's weird." Harry said taking his glasses off to see everything perfectly.  
  
"What is?" Dean asked sleepily.  
  
"My glasses...they're making everything blurry." Harry said.  
  
Spree giggled, "Oops. That's my fault. Sorry! I realised your vision was a little...wonky so I fixed it for you. Hope you don't mind." she said.  
  
"Mind? Course I don't." Harry said putting his glasses back on the table.  
  
"Mind what?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"What?" Harry asked also confused.  
  
"You just...nevermind! Come on! Or we'll miss breakfast." Ron said shaking his head.  
  
"Breakfast! Man am I hungry!" Harry said jumping out of his bed and grabbing his clothes.  
  
"I'll wait here!" Spree called as he went into the boys bathrooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning 'Mione!" Harry said happily, giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek as he walked past.  
  
Hermione stared at him, "What has you in a such a good mood?" she asked running to catch up to him.  
  
"The sun is out and it's a beautiful day! What's there to be in a bad mood about?" Harry asked saluting the Fat Lady who greeted them.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Well whatever it is I'm glad you're in such a good mood."  
  
Harry nodded and waved to Nearly headless Nick.  
  
"Goodmorning young Gryffindors." Nick called waving.  
  
Harry started whistling a tune as they walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"Well look if it isn't Potty. Not too busy for your mudblood girlfriend today huh Potty?" Malfoy asked from behind him.  
  
"Oh goodmorning Malfoy." Harry said cheerfully, "Have a nice day." he said and continued on his way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Malfoy stared at him as he left, a look of confusion on his face, "Hmph." he settled for and slouched back to the Slytherin table.  
  
"'Morning." Harry said, helping himself to some scrambled eggs.  
  
"Wow. I should take you there more often if you're going to be in such a good mood." Spree said.  
  
Harry just smiled.  
  
"What is up with you today?" Ron asked staring as Harry stuffed food in his mouth.  
  
"Hm?" Harry asked swallowing, "Oh nothing. Just in a good mood."  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged shrugs and started eating.  
  
"So did you get that essay done last night?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione stopped eating, "Are you telling me you left your transfiguration essay until the last minute to do??" she demanded.  
  
Harry stopped eating, "Well I did have to do my potions essay too 'Mione and I was really busy this week...but yeah I got it done."  
  
Hermoine tutted loudly, "Well you should prioritise things. Maybe you should put Qudditch on hold."  
  
Nearly everyone stopped to stare at her, "You're kidding." Ron said flatly.  
  
Harry interrupted what could be a huge argument by saying, "I got all my homework done didn't I? Now could you pass me the jam I'm rather hungry today."  
  
"You're eating a lot." Spree said casually.  
  
"Mmm." Harry acknowleged, taking another bite of toast.  
  
"Harry you must REALLY be hungry today. You've eaten more than Ron!" Hermione teased.  
  
Harry flashed her a sheepish smile and then dug into more food.  
  
Spree sighed and shook her head, "Boys. Never think of anything but food." she said, her voice teasing.  
  
Harry grinned but didn't say a word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Everyone hand in your essays." Snape said standing at the front of the classroom.  
  
Everyone shuffled through their parchments and passed the essays up to the front.  
  
Snape collected them haughtily, "They'd better be good." he snapped before placing them on his desk, "You have five minutes to read the potion on page 157."  
  
Everyone scrambled for their books, Snape was prone to making them do potions by memory.  
  
Spree fluttered down onto Harrys book.  
  
"Oh interesting." she said, then giggled, "That can be used in contraceptive potions."  
  
Harry turned red, "Spree!" he hissed.  
  
She giggled and sat down on his book to read. Harry shook his head and quickly started memorising it.  
  
"Close your books!" Snape snapped five minutes later {AN: Snape snapped...- _-''}, "You have twenty minutes to create the potion. Now get to work."  
  
Harry pulled out his ingredients while he could still remember them.  
  
"Don't forget the bats wing." Spree pointed out as he forgot to take one.  
  
Harry shook his head and quickly grabbed one.  
  
{20 minutes later}  
  
"Everyone let your potions simmer. Now you should have made the Potion of Blazing heat. If you didn't tip it out." Snape said.  
  
There were some moans and a few people tipped their potions out.  
  
"It should be orange. If it's not tip it out." Snape said and once again a few people tipped their potions out.  
  
"Now for the rest of you who followed instructions. And a drop of water. ONE drop. It should turn yellow." Snape said.  
  
Harry dropped a drop of water into the potion and was pleased when it turned yellow.  
  
"Tip it out." Snape snarled to Neville who's had turned green.  
  
"The rest of you who did it right bottle it and bring it to my desk." Snape said.  
  
Harry bottled his and gave it to Professor Snape who glared at him.  
  
"I don't like him." Spree said, sticking her tongue out at Snape, "He's ugly."  
  
"I know." Harry murmurred, packing up his belongings.  
  
"Hmph. Greasy jerk!" Spree said shaking her fist at him, "Hmph!"  
  
Harry bit back a grin at Sprees outburst.  
  
The bell rang and Snape dismissed them with his usual snarl of, "Get out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So did you decide what creatures you were going to do for you DADA assignment?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"No...." Harry moaned, "But I've got an idea so...yeah..."  
  
Hermione smiled and turned left as they turned right, "I'll see you guys at lunch!" she said going to Arithmacy.  
  
"Come on Harry. Diviniation." Ron said, "It'll be boiling up there."  
  
"Ah yes. Professor Trewlawny. She's a character alright." Spree said, standing on top of Harrys head, "To the North Tower!" Spree said striking a pose.  
  
Harry shook his head with laughter and had to bite his lip not to laugh as Spree fell off and onto books.  
  
"Oi! I was up there!" she said, not really angry at him.  
  
"Come on Harry." Ron said, "We don't want to be late!"  
  
Harry amused, just followed Ron as they quickly made their way to the North Tower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't get it." Spree said flopping down on Harrys work, "This is boring."  
  
Harry bit back a snort of laughter, "Well its Divination. I didn't say it was interesting." he whispered quietly so only she could hear him.  
  
"Well...this is dumb. Why are we doing this?" she asked.  
  
"Beats me." Harry said.  
  
"Boooooring."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's that. That's the first Chapter to the sequel of Operation KISS. I hope everyone enjoyed it!! So yes...why dont yah tell me what you thought with a nice long REVIEW *hint hint* 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these people  
  
Author Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
m4x- Peter Pan-ish? Well that was so not what I was going for. -_-'' Super.well at least you liked the prequel to it.just b/c Harry has a sprite, who happens to be his friend, doesn't mean that he's going to jump up in green tights and fly.well he will fly (on a broomstick) but that doesn't mean he's going to wear green tights!  
  
Isabella Grace- Let me just start out by saying - I think you are the best reviewer in the world! You always know what to say to make me feel better from what some reviewers say!! And I swear you are in my mind! You know that? I'm glad you like Spree but don't worry I won't let Harry forget about 'Mione! This chapter should be to you're liking!!  
  
moonlight and midnight- I'm working on the Harry/ Hermione thing! This chapter is going to be a bit of a romantic chapter okay?? I hope that it makes up for the lack of H/H in the last chapter  
  
thefly- Updating as requested^^.  
  
Hermione Alanna Granger- Lol^^ Yay another Spree liker!! I'm glad!!  
  
Canadian Crow- reminds you of someone you know? Well that's good^^.  
  
Angel- I wouldn't forget my favourite couple THAT easily!!! Don't worry H/H is coming back!  
  
Ducksrule- Not withdrawal!!! Don't worry! I have the remedy RIGHT here! This has got to be one of the FLUFFIEST things I've written!! So take a deep breath and read on.  
  
Leah- A real H/H shipper huh? Me too^^ but I have to admit I do read other stories too but I'm a H/H through and through.  
  
elf-princess- Everyone's entitled to their own opinion.but why do you think that spree only being seen by Harry is making the story insane?? I won't hurt you.I just want to know because I want to make the story better.  
  
HrryPttrFreak87- I'm glad you're enjoying it^^  
  
Alright well then. That's that for reviewers. I have to admit the 'comments' that I got before for the last chapter were a bit...well disconcerting. But I decided that people are entitled to their own comments and I'm just going to try and make it work for everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 Dedicated to Isabella Grace For being the best reviewer ever!!  
  
Harry stretched and looked over at Hermione who was sitting across the table.  
  
"Something wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up and seeing her staring at him.  
  
Harry's eyes seemed to be locked firmly on her lips, they were drawing him towards her and he certainly wasn't going to object. He leaned closer to her, stretching over the table.  
  
"Harry what-" Hermione was cut off as his lips found the target. Her eyes fluttered shut and she returned the kiss.  
  
"Aw get a room." Ron said, laughing at them.  
  
Harry was practically climbing over the table to get to Hermione. Ron snorted and gave Harry a shove forward, which sent him sprawling and made him break the kiss.  
  
Harry, blushing a little, drew back. Hermione laughed at the look on his face, "Well that was a little unexpected." she said.  
  
Harry bit his lip as he sat back down in his seat, "It shouldn't be." he said finally, "We've been together for a while now...and I don't know I just feel like we haven't really had much time together lately."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yeah I know how you feel...but I mean, I understand. You've been so busy lately and of course you're studies come first!"  
  
Ron shut his book with a bang, "How can anyone study so late at night?" Ron sighed.  
  
Hermione gave him a stern look, "Ron! It's only 10pm. You can't possibly mean it that! We've got that potions exam tomorrow and you've hardly studied."  
  
Ron sighed loudly and shook his head, "No I can't do it. I'll study tomorrow before school...this isn't getting me anywhere. I'm not going to remember any of this tomorrow anyway."  
  
Hermione gave him a look that would have rivaled Professor McGonagalls glare, "Well if you're not even going to try I don't know why I bother! Are you going too Harry?" she asked, glaring at Harry now.  
  
"Er...no not yet. I'm not really all that tired yet." Harry said.  
  
Hermione gave him a bright smile, "Night Ron." she said cheerfully, looking back down at her book.  
  
Ron shrugged at Harry, "Alright then. Night guys. See you later Harry."  
  
"So Harry have you studied much for Potions?" Hermione asked casually.  
  
Harry smiled, "Well...not really no. Not yet anyway. I was about to do that now."  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Someone said.  
  
Harry turned to look around, but seeing no one he raised an eyebrow and breathed, "Spree?"  
  
Hermione stood up, "I'll be right back. I left a book I need for reference upstairs." she said.  
  
Harry nodded, and when she was out of sight said again, "Spree?"  
  
"Harry!" Spree said appearing suddenly beside him, slightly out of breath, "Sorry I've been gone for so long! There was this thing going on at home...ANYWAY I'm reaaaaaaaally sorry." she said.  
  
Harry smiled, "That's alright."  
  
Spree flopped down in a pile beside his quill, "Phew! I didn't realise how fast time had gone. It seemed really short and then I realised how long I was gone and I thought you might worry."  
  
Harry bit his lip, "I was a little worried." he admitted, "But that's alright now."  
  
Spree sat up, "So! Have you asked her yet?"  
  
Harry shook his head and looked to where he could hear Hermione coming downstairs, "No I was just going to."  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Spree said, winking and disappearing quickly.  
  
"Got it!" Hermione said, plomping down again, "Nearly woke Ginny up though. And you know how she gets if you wake her up!"  
  
They laughed at this. Ginny was well known for her lack of tolerance to anyone who woke her up before 7am or after she fell asleep at night. Anyone who dared to usually didn't walk away in one piece.  
  
"I tripped over something on the floor and went crashing into the door." Hermione explained.  
  
Harry grinned, "Hey I was wondering...do you want to go and sit outside for a little while. Just on the balcony I mean. I could use a bit of a break." he said.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Okay."  
  
Harry stood up and extended his hand to her, blushing a little Hermione took it and he gently guided her around the table to him. Harry pulled her towards the door leading to the balcony, not letting go of her hand.  
  
"It's so beautiful tonight." Hermione breathed happily, looking up at the stars which seemed to be glowing brightly tonight.  
  
Harry nodded, but his attention wasn't on the sky or the stars. but was fixed firmly on Hermione's eyes, "Hermione..." Harry said taking her other hand in his grasp as well and pulling her to face him.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, her voice quiet and light, with a touch of excitement.  
  
"Hermione you are the most beautiful person I know. Everyday your beauty astounds me and everyday I love you more. I keep thinking that when I wake up that my love for you will just stop growing and everyday it amazes me that I love you more." Harry said, resting his forehead against hers.  
  
Hermione felt her eyes filling a little, not with sadness but with happiness, "Harry I-" she started but was quieted by Harry placing his hand over her mouth.  
  
"I'm not finished love. There's a reason for this talk of ours. I feel like you've known me forever. You know almost everything there is to know about me."  
  
"I should think so. I'm your best friend!" Hermione interrupted.  
  
Harry smiled, "And so much more. There are only a few things that you don't know about me and I'd tell you every one of them except now is not the time. But what it is the time for is...Hermione...I know a lot of people think we're too young for this...and I know that I'm not ready for more than what we have but...but everyday I can't help but feel even more under your spell...and I want to give you this." Harry said pulling a small box out of his pocket.  
  
Hermione gave him an inquisitive look and gasped as she opened it. Inside was a small gold bracelet, each little link was in the shape of a heart and at the top was a large heart that had 'Together Forever' written in cursive through it.  
  
"Hermione...this bracelet I want it to symbolise our love for each other. For my love for you...we're far too young to be engaged or anything of that sort...but I know, deep down, that we'll be together forever and nothing will ever change that." Harry said, his voice serious and his eyes brimming with raw emotion.  
  
"Harry it's gorgeous!" Hermione said, "I love it. And I love you."  
  
Harry smiled and gently closed the clasp of the bracelet, letting it rest against her wrist, "And I love you." he said, "We haven't spent nearly enough time together and it's killing me. I want to be with you forever."  
  
Harry gently moved his head down to place a soft kiss on her lips which Hermione, wrapping her arms around his neck, returned. A whistle coming from behind them made them draw back blushing. Pressed up against the glass doors to the balcony was Seamus, Dean, Ron, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and numerous other Gryffindors, save Ginny as no one wanted to wake her up.  
  
Harry and Hermione both blushed but just smiled and kept their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"Were you there the whole time?" Harry asked, a little more than embarrassed at getting caught just when he was sharing his emotions.  
  
"The WHOLE time." Ron said with a wink.  
  
Hermione blushed and gently turned so Harry's arms went around her waist. Harry smiled and gently put a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"And here I was thinking you just wanted me to get a good sleep." Ron teased, "But you just wanted to get rid of me!"  
  
Everyone laughed at Harry's expression of confusion and embarrassment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So it all went well then?" Spree asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "It was perfect...until the others showed up. That was so embarrassing."  
  
Spree giggled, "It sounds funny!"  
  
Harry made a face, "So when can I tell Hermione about you?" he asked.  
  
Spree hesitated, "Are you sure she'll believe you? Because I can only been seen if she believes." she said.  
  
Harry nodded, "She will!"  
  
Spree sighed, "If you really want to tell her it's up to you. She'll be able to see me from then on though and that means I can't help you with your homework anymore."  
  
Harry smiled and put his hands behind his head, "Ah that's alright. You haven't really been doing it anymore just giving me helpful hints."  
  
Spree nodded, "But I won't be able to do that. You know Hermione wouldn't approve."  
  
Harry nodded, "That's a sacrifice I'll have to make," he said, over dramatically.  
  
Spree shook her head in amusement, "Oh go to sleep lover boy," she said, pulling out her nail file.  
  
"Do you carry that with you EVERYWHERE?" Harry asked watching her.  
  
"Of course." Spree said.  
  
Harry shook his head, "I don't understand why."  
  
"And you never will because your a BOY."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey there." Hermione said smiling at Harry as he came down the stairs.  
  
"G-morning honey." Harry said, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
"So what have you got planned for today?" Hermione asked, resting her head on her hands.  
  
Harry yawned and sat down beside her planting a kiss on her cheek, "Oh well...um...I thought I'd try and do some more of my DADA assignment...it's a killer. And then I thought, if you weren't too busy, maybe we could go for a picnic?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione smiled, "I'd love that."  
  
"Sucking up to her again?" Ron teased from his seat across the room, looking a little tired himself.  
  
"I don't need to suck up." Harry said, cheekily, "I'm on cloud nine."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and many of the girls in the room awed loudly.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly and gave him a small kiss on the lips, "You are so sweet." she said.  
  
Harry smiled, as he noticed that the bracelet was still fixed around her wrist.  
  
"I'll never take it off," she said, noting where his gaze was.  
  
Harry smiled and gave her another kiss.  
  
"It's too early for this!" Ron moaned throwing a cushion at them.  
  
Harry laughed and gave Hermione another peck before standing up and saying, "Well I'm going to go have a short shower and then I guess I'll get stuck into that assignment...can't wait."  
  
Hermione laughed and waved him away, "Go on then. I'll catch you later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry let out a sigh as the hot water flowed over his body. Three guesses who his thoughts were on.  
  
'Hermione...' Harry thought as he turned off the shower and grabbed his towel, which was hanging from a hook outside the shower and quickly wrapped it around his waist.  
  
Harry shook his head, and watched with a little amusement as water went flying and splashed the mirror ("Watch it!")  
  
Harry went up to the mirror and surveyed his hair as he quickly ran a comb through it in an attempt to get it to lie a little flatter.  
  
"I've watched you try this everyday for years dear." The mirror said, it's voice amused, "And it never works."  
  
Harry laughed, "I can still try can't I?" he asked as he gave up and got dressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright so I decided on what two creatures I'm doing." Harry said sitting down beside Hermione.  
  
"You mean you hadn't decided yet?" Hermione asked, her voice a little shrill.  
  
Harry bit his lip, "Well...I couldn't decide. And I finally decided last night." he said.  
  
Hermione sighed loudly, "Well what did you decide on then?"  
  
Harry sat back in his chair, "I decided I'd do phoenixes and dragons." he said.  
  
"Wow Harry...they're complicated. But I have to admit they're good. What's the connection you're using?" Hermione asked.  
  
"They both can fly." Harry said a little sheepishly.  
  
Hermione laughed loudly, "I'm sure you'll find SOMETHING more connectable than that but for now I guess it's good enough."  
  
Harry winked at her, "Well I think I'll go grab some books on phoenixes and start collecting information on them."  
  
Hermione gave patted his hand, "I'm sure it'll turn out great." she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Hermione are we still up for that picnic?" Harry asked a couple of hours later.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Of course. If you still want to have one that is." she added.  
  
"Of course I do love. I get to spend time with you and that's enough for me." Harry said nuzzling her neck a little.  
  
Hermione giggled, "You're the sweetest person ever." She said.  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, "Only around you." he said, "I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ALRIGHT THAT'S CHAPTER 2! Not as long I know but more fluffy for moonlight and midnight, Angel, Ducksrule and Leah in particular! I hope everyone enjoyed that more!! And for m4x and elf-princess I've made this chapter with only a little Spree! So I hope that everyone enjoyed that!!! Next chapter: Harry and Hermione's picnic and Harry tells Hermione about Spree. Will the two get along?? Find out!! And the more reviews I get the faster I'll get the chapter out!! So tell me what you think with a nice REVIEW *hint hint* and don't flame me plz. I don't like flames :( constructive criticism is okay but not flames. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own these people alright? I only own Spree!!  
  
Author Note: Well the last chapter seemed to be a few peoples favourites. Full of H/H goodness!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
M4X- Let me just start out by saying- YOU'RE SO MEAN!!! well not really but I started reading your review and I thought you meant it! I wasn't going to read the rest but I did and what a relief when you said you meant the opposite. I thought you really didn't like it!! And with the whole Spree thing, I just got the impression that you didn't think Spree was anygood, ergo your peter pan comment. *Shrugs* well anyway thanks for tha review. You really got my pulse going!!  
  
GracieInGreek- I'd like it if you'd speak. How many minutes was that? Sorry I thought I said that last time...ah well said it now^^. Thanks for the review.  
  
Moonlight and midnight- I'm glad that chapter 2 was your favourite chapter. I'd hoped it was H/H enough for yah *winks*.  
  
Takari4ever7- Glad you enjoyed it.  
  
HrryPttrFreak87- I hope this chapter is enjoyable for yah.  
  
Well anyway on with the show!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry picked up the picnic basket and groaned slightly under the weight, "By the amount they packed you'd think we were an army." he joked.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Well with the amount you and Ron eat I'm not suprised." she said poking him in the stomach.  
  
Harry and Hermione were walking hand in hand, looking for the perfect place on the grounds for a nice quiet picnic. Harry, spotting a nice little shady spot under a tree, gently tugged on Hermiones hand and walked over to the spot and set down the basket.  
  
"It's such a beautiful day." Hermione said helping Harry spread out the blue and white check picnic blanket over the grass.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, "It's the perfect day for a picnic with the most beautiful girl on the planet." he said kissing Hermiones hand.  
  
Hermione giggled a little and smiled, "So are you hungry?" she asked.  
  
Harrys stomach rumbled, answering her question before Harry could, "Ehh...a little." Harry said , ignoring Hermione who was laughing at him.  
  
Harry gestured to the smooth blanket, "Care for a seat milady?"  
  
"Why thank you good sir." Hermione said sitting down, "This was such a wonderful idea."  
  
Harry grinned and sat down opposite her, "Let's eat!" he said and opened the basket, pulling out goodies galore. Sandwhiches, chips, salads, candy, cake and other assortments of healthy and sugary goodies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Harry today has been great." Hermione said, letting her head rest against his chest.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and let his head rest on her shoulder. They'd finished lunch hours ago and now had taken to sitting under the shade of the willow tree, staring out over the lake and watching the squid gently propell itself backwards and forwards.  
  
"Hermione...last night...do you remember what I said?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Of course I remember! I'll never forget it! It was the most romantic thing I've ever heard." Hermione sighed happily.  
  
Harry grinned a little, "Yeah...well remember when I said that there were only a few things you didn't know about me...well I think now's the time to tell you some of them." Harry said, his voice serious again.  
  
"Harry I really don't know what it is that I don't know about you. I mean you two tell me everything and anything you don't tell me I already now." Hermione said, sounding a little smug.  
  
Harry laughed, "Yes...that's true in most cases but not in this case. You see...I don't really know how to say this without you thinking I've lost my mind..."  
  
This got Hermiones attention. She pulled out of his arms and turned so she was facing him, "Harry?" she asked, a little concerned.  
  
"Don't sound so worried love." Harry said, stroking her hand, "It's nothing bad."  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief, "Then what is it?" she asked, a little curious.  
  
"Well...alright...I have this...I mean...there's this sprite that is like....mine...except I don't own her or anything! I just...well yeah...her names Spree. And I wanted to tell you...about her that is...and she said that you can only see her if you believe." Harry said, realising he sounded a tad insane he added, "I'm not insane."  
  
Hermione bit her lip to hold back laughter, "A sprite?" she asked a little disbelievingly.  
  
"Fine don't believe me." Harry said, folding his arms and sulking a bit.  
  
"Harry. I do believe you! Honestly. But a sprite? Why do you have a sprite?" Hermoine asked.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
"So where is she?" Hermione asked looking around, "Is she here?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "No. I wanted to tell you without her being here."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Well I'd like to meet this Spree."  
  
Harry smiled widely at her, "Really? You mean it?"  
  
Hermione laughed at his display, "Of course I mean it silly! I've never seen a sprite before. What's she like?"  
  
Harry made a face, "She's...unlike anything I've ever met before...she's a real character. Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"What's with girls and nail files?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Spree?" Harry asked, poking his head around the door.  
  
Spree sat up, "Harry! Hi! How did it go?" she asked.  
  
Harry smiled, "Good. I told her."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She wants to meet you."  
  
Spree smiled, "Alright then. Bring her up."  
  
Harry winked at her and went to get Hermione.  
  
"I hope she likes me." Spree muttered to herself, "Because if she doesn't Harry's in the deep end."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now?" Hermione asked, "Right now?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Yep! Come on. Spree's waiting."  
  
Hermione climbed out of the armchair she was sitting in and put her book on the table, "Alright." she said, for some reason feeling a little nervous.  
  
Harry led her up the stairs to his room and opened the door. Hermione looked around but she couldn't see anything other than Harrys expectant face.  
  
"Um...is she here?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry looked at his bedside table, "Why can't she see you?" he asked.  
  
Spree tapped her foot impatiently, "She doesn't believe you. If she can't see me she doesn't believe I'm here." she said.  
  
Harry sighed, "Hermione. She's standing on my bedside table...I guess that you don't believe me though or you'd see her."  
  
Hermione stared at Harrys bedside table, she squinted her eyes a little but couldn't see anything, "I believe you! Really I do!" she said.  
  
Spree sighed and flopped down with a sigh, "I don't know why it's not working." she moaned.  
  
Harry sighed as well and sat down on his bed beside Hermione.  
  
"I'm really sorry." Hermione said, "I don't know why I can't see her."  
  
Harry put an arm around her shoulders, "It's alright maybe it'll just take a while."  
  
Spree pulled out her nail file, "Well if we're just going to sit here I'm going to file my nails." she said.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes but just cleared his throat. Hermione was looking at her lap, disappointment filled her. Why couldn't she see the sprite? She really did believe Harry.  
  
Hermione looked up to appologise again to Harry when a small golden object caught her eye, she blinked a couple of times and then gasped, "Wow! That's so amazing!"  
  
Spree raised an eyebrow, "What is?" she asked looking around.  
  
"Spree? I-I can see you!" Hermione said jumping up.  
  
Spree giggled at Hermiones enthusiasm, "Hi." she said, putting her nail file away.  
  
Harry smiled widely, "This is so great! I'm so glad you can see each other."  
  
Hermione nodded, "So Spree...what's it like?"  
  
"What's what like?" Spree asked.  
  
"Having to put up with Harry every minute." Hermione said.  
  
The two girls laughed as Harry started spluttering, "Put-put up with me? Don't team up! That's not fair!! HEY! Heyyyyyyy! Aw man."  
  
"I think we'll get along just fine." Spree said, winking at Hermione.  
  
"So...what exactly have you done to Harry thats made him ask nearly every Gryffindor girl what's so important about nail files?" Hermione asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what did you think of Hermione?" Harry asked Spree later that night.  
  
"I think she's fabulous. She has you under lock and key." Spree yawned.  
  
"She does not!" Harry defended himself.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure hon. Whatever you say." Spree teased, "Now I'm going to sleep. Don't stay up too late thinking lover-boy."  
  
Harry grumbled to himself as he watched her roll over, wrap her wings around herself and her light that glowed around herself all the time go out, "I am NOT under lock and key."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright I know that was VERY short. But that's all that I had planned for this chapter so that's that! I hope everyone enjoyed that. A little H/H in this chapter, not as much as last time but I promise later on there will be more! Next chapter: Harry has a talk with Sirius about girls!! It won't be the same as my story the talk!! So don't worry!! Tell me what you think with a nice REVIEW *hint hint*!! 


	4. Spirit 4

Disclaimer: I don't own these people except for Spree.... I own Spree.  
  
Author Notes: Okay well here's chapter 4. Unfortunetly I'm back at school.and already (just finished my 2nd day) I've had so much homework. English, R.E, Jap, Computer Studies.lol^^ so yeah.that's the reason why this is out so late! Gomen nasai! I'll try harder!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry knocked on the door to Professor Dumbledores office aprehensively, 'What am I in trouble for now?' he wondered glumly.  
  
"Come in." Dumbledores voice said.  
  
Harry opened the door and poked his head around, "Professor?" he asked.  
  
"Ah yes Harry. Come in. Please, sit down." Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as if sensing Harry's apphrehension.  
  
Harry obeyed, and closed the door quietly behind himself and sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry the reason why I called you here is actually because you have a visitor." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"A visitor?" Harry asked a little confused.  
  
There was a loud pop, Harry turned his head to where the noise had come from and said happily, "Sirius!"  
  
"Harry! It's great to see you! Wow I swear you've grown since the last time I've seen you." Sirius said, giving Harry a fatherly hug.  
  
"Yeah. I know. Everyone says that." Harry said grinning.  
  
Dumbldore cleared his throat, "I think I'll leave you two to catch up alone. I'll talk to you later Sirius. Goodnight Harry."  
  
"G-night Professor." Harry said, watching as Dumbledore exited his office through another door.  
  
"So Harry. What have you been up to?" Sirius asked, flopping down in the chair opposite Harry.  
  
"Oh you know...stuff. Homework." Harry said, not mentioning Spree or Hermione.  
  
Sirius grinned, "Got yourself a girlfriend so I hear."  
  
Harry turned red, "Where did you hear that?" he choked out.  
  
Sirius winked at him, "I have my sources. I believe I was told by Dumbledore, Snape and Moody, amoung other people."  
  
Harry turned redder, "Where did they hear that?" he asked.  
  
Sirius shrugged, "So is it true? Who is she?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "Er..."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Well? Is it that Chang girl?"  
  
Harry shook his head fervently, "No! We...no it's not her." he said firmly.  
  
"Then who?" Sirius asked, "Why won't you tell me?" he teased.  
  
Harry glared at him, "It's Hermione." he said finally.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Mmm." Harry said, not meeting Sirius' gaze.  
  
"Well I saw that coming but I still didn't think it would happen." Sirius said thoughtfully.  
  
"You saw it coming?" Harry asked confused, "Why does everyone keep saying that??"  
  
Sirius laughed outright at him when he said this, "You know. You're so much like James its haunting. He said the same thing to me when he and Lily started going out."  
  
Harry went crimson, "Hermione isn't Li-mum." Harry said, faltering at saying the name Lily.  
  
Sirius nodded seriously, "I know. So...is she a good kisser?" he asked, his eyebrows wiggling devishly.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry said shocked, throwing a cushion at him {AN: The cushion was on the chair. It didn't just pop up okay?}  
  
Sirius laughed and caught it, "So is she?"  
  
Harry clamped his mouth shut firmly, "I'm not talking about this." he said.  
  
"Aw but I need some juicy gossip to tell Remus." Sirius whined.  
  
Harry shook his head exasperatedly, "You're a grown man Sirius! You don't need gossip about my girlfriend!"  
  
Sirius winked at him, "I'll take that as a no."  
  
"She IS a good kisser! Especially when-" Harry defended, then clamped his hands over his mouth realising his mistake.  
  
Sirius roared with laughter, "Oh Harry. Dear god!" he said, slapping his leg to emphasise it.  
  
Harry made a face, still embarrassed he changed the subject, "So...how IS Remus?"  
  
"Fine fine. He's fine. I'm fine. We're fine. Now...about Hermione." Sirius said, ignorning Harrys not so subtle hint.  
  
Harry groaned, "Awww man."  
  
"So...you slept with her?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Harry uncovered his eyes to glare at Sirius, "If I'm not going to talk about kissing her I'm not talking about sleeping with her you numbskull." he said.  
  
"I'm so offended." Sirius said dramatically, "Why won't you tell me about your pretty little girlfriend?" he asked pausing for effect before adding, "Is she that bad?"  
  
Harry spluttered, "Sirius! Stop it! I don't want to talk about this!! This is a no go zone!! I'm NOT talking. Not another word." he said, waving his hands around.  
  
"What if I asked-"  
  
"NO!!" Harry interrupted before hearing the rest of the sentence.  
  
Sirius harrumphed loudly, "I was GOING to say 'what if I asked if you were in love with her.' but I guess that's a no." he said.  
  
Harry paused, "Wait...I didn't say no. Well I did but I didn't mean that. I mean...aw man. Stop confusing me!"  
  
"But I do it so well."  
  
"Oh shaddap!"  
  
"So Harry...um...I don't know about this now. I mean...I guess I've got to say this to you. I never thought I'D be the one to tell you though...James was always the one who....well anyway..."Sirius said not making much sense.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "Just say it and get it over with."  
  
"Look...I need to...ask you...if...er...doyouhaveprotectionspellson?" Sirius said quickly.  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused, "You sound like I did when I tried to ask Cho to the ball."  
  
Sirius laughed, "I said, do you have protection spells on. You know so Hermione can't get pregnant and everything..." he said, his cheeks going a little red.  
  
Harry blushed, "Oh! Uh...yeah. We did."  
  
"So you have slept with her then?" Sirius asked, leaning forward a bit.  
  
"Crap...um...if I said no would you still believe me?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Didn't think so...yeah I have." Harry said finally.  
  
"And?" Sirius asked.  
  
"And what?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius shook his head, "And how was it?"  
  
Harry turned crimson, "No no no. Now I'm not going there. I wasn't even going to...JUST NO!" he stammered.  
  
Sirius laughed loudly, "Alright alright. Calm down. That's fine. Remus will be interested though...he'll be sorry he missed this."  
  
Harry face faulted, "You're going to tell him?" he asked, his voice sounding a little high pitched.  
  
"Course I am! I can't keep anything from Remus." Sirius said, shrugging.  
  
Harry groaned and let his head fall into his hands, "Typical...well he can't tell anyone! All I need is for it to get out that I'm sleeping with her, the newspapers would have a field day!"  
  
"They're already having one. Didn't you see the front page?" Sirius asked pulling a paper out of his robes and passing them to Harry.  
  
Harry unfolded them, the headline read 'Potter Love'. Harry let out a groan and started reading the article.  
  
Potter Love  
  
Our regional hero, Harry Potter, has finally found love, so it seems at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sources say that Mr.Potter and his new girlfriend Ms. Hermoine Granger are always kissing, holding hands and doing things that couples do. "Everyone's envious of them." one of female students, who's name is being withheld, told the Daily Prophet, "they're, like, the perfect couple!" The public though is concerned as they remember the supposed love triange in Harrys 4th year between Ms.Granger, Viktor Krum and himself. "We don't want to see him get hurt." Mrs. Phoessius said, "And if that girl hurts him, I personally will make her very sorry!" Perhaps it's time for Harry to leave his love for another girl, who won't betray him for another friend.  
  
Harry stopped reading at this time, "Who wrote this?" he demanded angrily, "Perhaps...what a bad reporter. Facts. It's supposed to be fact, not perhaps and such. And who is this Mrs. Phoessius. Fat load she knows. I hope Hermione hasn't seen this."  
  
Sirius bit back a smile, "It's just a load of rubbish, don't worry about it."  
  
Harry sighed and handed it back, "Never give me a minute do they?" he asked a little wearily.  
  
Sirius shook his head, "Ignore them. Like that girl said, I bet everyone is envious of you two."  
  
Harry smiled, "Yeah. Well they have good reason to be. I have the most beautiful and smart girl in the world."  
  
Sirius smiled, trying to hold back laughter at Harrys slightly vaccant expression, "Is that so?" he asked his voice filled with humour.  
  
"Mmm...aaaanyway." Harry said, realising he was still sitting there in front of Sirius, "What have you been up to?"  
  
Sirius sat back in his chair, "Well...I've been staying with Remus for a while now. Obviously I can't get my own place too easily but that's okay because I think my company is good for Remus, he's loosened up a bit. We've just been er...doing some comfidential stuff for Dumbldore. He's a great man you know."  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah. I know." Harry yawned loudly as he said this.  
  
"Look at the time!" Sirius said looking at Dumbledores clock which now read 'Time for bed'. "I shouldn't have kept you so late. You've got school tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah...I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Maybe..I'm not sure. It depends. I'll try and see you but if I don't I'll see you soon. I promise." Sirius said seriously {AN: Sirius said seriously is as bad as Snape snapped...}  
  
Harry stood up and gave him a hug, "Take care." he said.  
  
"You too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning Harry. Morning Spree." Hermione said sitting down on Harrys bed.  
  
Harry could hear her talking, but he couldn't see her. He stretched his head up and his eyes popped over the top of his blanket. Hermione was sitting on his bed looking at him holding back laughter. He looked over to Spree who was just as amused.  
  
"Go way." he said hoarsely and stuck his head back under the covers.  
  
"Rise and shine!" Hermione said pulling his covers off him.  
  
Harry moaned and put his pillow over his head, "No."  
  
Spree fluttered over and stood on top of his head and started jumping up and down, "Up up up!" she chanted.  
  
Harry swatted her away with his hand but sat up yawning and rubbing his eyes. His hair was EVERYWHERE. His eyes were half way open and he was yawning widely.  
  
Hermione giggled, "What a morning person you are." she teased.  
  
Harry made a face at her, "G-morning." he said, his voice a little slurred.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Hermione asked, sounding a little outraged.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Nope. Just VERY tired. I think I'm going back to bed." he said flopping back down again.  
  
"Nuh huh!!" Hermione said grabbing his hands and pulling him back up, "We've got Care of Magical Creatures first and Hagrid said he had a new creature that we were going to study! You have to come!"  
  
Harry groaned loudly but stood up, "Alright alright. I'm going to go have a shower, wake me up. I'll see you downstairs?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Hurry or you'll miss breakfast."  
  
"Right." Harry said and ducked into the bathrooms.  
  
"Is he always that tired?" Hermione asked Spree, who'd been unusually quiet.  
  
"No. I wonder why he is today...so...care of magical creatures huh? Did Hagrid say what sort of creature he'd gotten?" Spree asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "No...but whatever it is, it's sure to be dangerous. I mean we're talking about Hagrid here."  
  
They both laughed, knowing full well what Hagrid considered cute and adorable to be...well pretty scary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know why you insist on trying to get you're hair to lay flat. It never works." the mirror said.  
  
Harry sighed loudly and threw his comb down, "Stupid hair." he muttered before throwing his towel over his shoulder and leaving the bathroom, "One day I'll get it to lay flat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright then!" Hagrid said happily, "Everyones 'ere! Now I got a new sort of creature 'ere with me today. They're called.."  
  
Everyone held their breath.  
  
"Snoffles."  
  
"Snoffles?" Someone snorted and everyone started laughing.  
  
Hagrid let out a hearty chuckle, "Yeah snoffles. They're weird things they are. You never know what they'll get up to, it all depends on their own personalities. I want yah to pair up into threes and then you can choose a snoffle. Your group has to take care of 'em and you get graded at the end. You'll have ta come down in yer own time too." he said which made some people let out a few groans.  
  
{AN: In this story Gryffindors have Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuffs}  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione, who looked postitively thrilled and groaned, "Alright let's go choose a snoffle shall we?" he asked Ron, who looked as thrilled as Harry felt.  
  
The three approached Hagrid who opened a box and said, "Pick one."  
  
Hermione leaned forward, "Aw!! They're so cute!" she said and reached down for one that was reaching towards her, "Hello." she said and hugged it as it snuggled into her, "This one." she said.  
  
Harry and Ron shrugged and followed her as she led them away, still cuddling the snoffle.  
  
"Aren't you just the cutest?" she cooed, tickling it under the chin.  
  
It was definetly cute, even Harry had to admit that. It was a little grey fluffy creature. It had little rounded ears and a little pink button nose. It had big blue eyes, but not all of them did, and little hands like a little human child. It was about the size of a 3 month old baby and had a long tail that curled around peoples arms. It seemed a bit like a teddy to Harry.  
  
"I thought I was the cutest." Harry pouted, folding his arms.  
  
Hermione giggled and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, "Fine you're the cutest human and this little thing is the cutest snoffle ever."  
  
Ron chuckled a little, "Watch out Harry. It's moving in on your turf."  
  
The snoffle hopped out of Hermiones hands and walked, a little unsteadily, over to Harry who caught it as it tripped.  
  
"Hello little one." Harry said smiling at it.  
  
It reached up and grabbed onto Harrys hair, "Eah!" it squealed happily and wrapped its tail around Harrys hand as it hugged him.  
  
Ron laughed loudly, "I think someones got a crush on you Harry. Maybe it's Hermione who'd better watch out."  
  
Harry laughed a little embarrassed. The snoffle let go but just turned around and sat down on Harrys lap happily saying, "Eah!" again.  
  
Hagrid came up behind them, "'ello there you three. What are you going to call this little one?" Hagrid asked spotting the snoffle sitting on Harrys lap.  
  
Hermione giggled, "It's taken to Harry." she said.  
  
Harry laughed a little embarrassed again, "Heh. Yeah...wonder why?"  
  
Hagrid patted him on the shoulder, "Who knows? So yours'd be a girl then." Hagrid said, "the girls are the ones who usually use their tails to lock onto people. They boys are more independant."  
  
Ron groaned, "Does that mean we got a girl who needs to be taken care of all the time instead of an independant boy?"  
  
Hagrid shook his head, "Better to get a girl than a boy believe it or not. The girls are easier to handle."  
  
Hermione gave Ron a superior look, "They always are." she said which got Hagrid roaring with laughter.  
  
"Atishoo." the snoffle sneezed suddenly.  
  
"You alright there?" Harry asked looking at the snoffle again.  
  
"Eah!" it said and hugged him again.  
  
"Aw man....."Harry sighed.  
  
"We need to think of a name for her. She can't walk around being nameless." Hermione said.  
  
"How about Harrys girl?" Ron teased, and recieved a glare from Harry.  
  
"Miiiiiiiia." the snoffle said suddenly.  
  
"Mia?" Harry asked.  
  
"Eah!" it squealed and hugged Harry.  
  
"Uh...Mia sound okay to you two?" Harry asked giving Mia a pat on the head.  
  
"It's perfect!" Hermione giggled, "Hiya Mia." she said, tickling Mia who squealed happily.  
  
"Miiiiiiiiiia!" Mia squealed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Spree how come you keep disappearing for days on end?" Harry asked Spree later that night.  
  
"Well...you see...actually it's kind of difficult to explain.."Spree said, sighing, "I'm in trouble..."  
  
"What for?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
"Well...I kind of...broke something by accident and now I'm in trouble about it. I really didn't mean to..but now they're saying I'm going to have to work to pay it off...and that could take months!" Spree said nearly in tears.  
  
"Don't cry Spree." Harry said, "It'll be okay. I'll pay for it for you." he said.  
  
Spree sniffed and smiled at him, "Aw Harry that's sweet but you can't...it's not that sort of paying...I'll have to work at the palace for 6 months! And I won't be able to come to you...and that means that you'll be on your own." she said starting to cry again.  
  
"I won't be on my own. Don't worry about it. You just take care of yourself." Harry said soothingly.  
  
Spree sniffed again and smiled, "Thanks Harry...I'll try and visit you again in a while alright?"  
  
Harry nodded and gave her a little pat on the head, "I'll see you then." he said and watched as she fluttered brighter and brighter and then disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So she won't be back for 6 months??" Hermione asked, "Aw that's so sad."  
  
Harry nodded, "I know...but she said she'd try and visit soon."  
  
Hermione gave Harry a hug and then kissed him on the lips softly, "I love you. You always look on the bright side of things." she said when they'd pulled back.  
  
Harry gently let his forehead rest against hers, "I love you too." he said and just held her in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come here Mia!" Harry said peeking around the tree.  
  
"Eah!" she squealed and ran away, Harry laughing chased her and quickly caught her. He then proceeded to tickle her.  
  
Harry laughed and let her up, "Mia!" she said and hugged his leg then ran over to Hermione who was talking to Ron and hugged her and then Ron.  
  
"H-H-Ha-harry." Mia said, her eyes widening.  
  
"What?" Harry asked sitting down beside her.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Hermione said giving him a quizzical look.  
  
"H-ha-harry!" Mia said again.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, "She said Harry!" he exclaimed, "She said my name!"  
  
Ron grinned, "Can you say Ron? Ron?" he asked.  
  
"R-r-ron!" Mia said then squealed happily.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Her-hermi-hermi-" Mia said not able finished.  
  
"Her-my-oh-knee." Hermione repeated.  
  
"Mi-mione." Mia said and looked estactic, "H-harry, R-ron, M-mione!" she repeated.  
  
"Hagrid! Mia talked! She said our names!" Harry said waving Hagrid over.  
  
"Harry!" Mia said hugging Harry again, much to everyone but Harry's amusement.  
  
"Is she always going to hug me?" he asked Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid grinned, "I don't know. It's up to Mia."  
  
"Can you say Hagrid?" Harry asked Mia.  
  
"Hagurid." Mia said pronouncing each syllable.  
  
Hagrid beamed, "She's a smart one is that Mia. And she really seems to like you Harry."  
  
Harry made a face as Mia hugged him again, "I noticed." he said dryly, "I noticed."  
  
Hermione moved so she was sitting beside him and cuddled up to him, "I think nothing's more sexy than a man who's adored by little...er snoffles."  
  
Ron and Hagrid exchanged amused glances at this remark and Harry just laughed and gave her a kiss.  
  
Mia shoved her way inbetween Harry and Hermione and hugged Harry again who moaned and gave in giving her a hug back.  
  
"I think someone has a crush." Hagrid teased, making Harry blush.  
  
"She does not."  
  
"I was talking about you."  
  
"HEY!" Harry said, mock offended, "I do not have a crush on Mia!! I have a crush on Mione."  
  
Hermione giggled, "Everyone loves the Boy-who-lived."  
  
Harry made a face, and gave Mia another pat on the head, "I'd prefer if they loved Harry." he said dryly.  
  
"Well I do." she said and kissed him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I got that one out fast! I think so anyway!! I've been so loaded down with homework! I hope you all enjoyed that!! I didn't go too over on Mia did I?? Well let me know with a nice REVIEW *hint hint* 


	5. Chapter 5

(chappie 3)CastusAlbusCor -I'll just review the 3 chapter at once. really reate. I love Spree.rnI just don't know what to say. the storry is fanyasic.Albu (chappie 4)shdurrani -Great story keep going.Alex (Chappie 4)moonlight and midnight - aww mia is so cute. i love Sirius (he's soo funny) update soon (poor spree, she wont see harry for 6 months) UPDATE SOON PLEASE (chappie 4)takari4ever7 -Yea! Another chapter! The first part with Sirius was so funny! I was laughing so much when he was asking Harry all of those questions! And the last part with the Harry/Hermione fluffiness was so cute! I was just like "Aw...". Can't wait to read the next chapter! Hope it's soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or claim to.  
  
Author Note: Well I'm definetly back at school now. Homework is being thrown on me so much! So that's why this chapter took a while to get out. Everyone who reviewed you're all great! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry sighed loudly, but it was a happy sigh. He gently nuzzled Hermiones shoulder from his position on the couch.  
  
"Hi." Hermione said, smiling at him as she looked over at him.  
  
"Hi." he chuckled.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked.  
  
"I was thinking about Spree. It's been five months you know...and she said she'd try and visit and I haven't seen her once. I'm a bit worried." he said.  
  
Hermione frowned a bit, "I know...I'm sure she's just busy."  
  
"Yeah. I hope your right." Harry said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.  
  
"Me too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up with a start. He could hear someone calling his name urgently.  
  
"Harry! Harry!!!" the voice whispered.  
  
Harry looked to his left and saw Spree standing on his bed side table looking happy but a tad annoyed that it had taken so long for him to wake up.  
  
"Spree!" he whispered sitting up and leaning over so he could hear her better, "Hi! How are you?"  
  
Spree grinned, "I'm GREAT! I got the debt payed off! I'm soo glad! I'll be so much more careful next time!! And have I got a suprise for you! Or should I say...a suprise for Hermione!"  
  
"For Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
Spree nodded and flopped down in a pile on his quill, "I've got this friend..and she wants to see what I do here. So I thought...maybe Hermione would like a sprite friend?" she asked, a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"I bet she'd love one!" Harry exclaimed, "That'd be great!"  
  
Spree giggled, "Great! Now tell me...how IS Hermione?" she asked giving him a knowing look.  
  
Harry blushed a little, "Fine." he said.  
  
"And Mia?" Spree asked.  
  
"Ah..yes Mia...she's grown."he said.  
  
"Still hugging you?" Spree teased.  
  
"Unfortunetly..."  
  
Spree laughed outright at the look on Harrys face. It was one that if it were words would be 'I'm-really-quite-pleased-that-Mia-likes-me-but-I-don't- want-her-to-hug-me. It-recks-my-image.'  
  
Harry made a face, "Alright so what's this friend of yours' name?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"Oh you're going to like it." Spree said knowingly.  
  
"What is it?" he asked skeptical.  
  
"Mya."  
  
"Oh dear god..Mia, Mya and Mione." he whined.  
  
Spree giggled nodding, "Thought you'd be...pleased."  
  
"Oh I'm boucing off the walls." he said sarcastically.  
  
Spree stuck her tongue out at him, "You've become rude while I was away!" she exclaimed suddenly, "I'm going to have to tell Hermione to yank that chain of yours more often. The lock is becoming rusty!"  
  
"I am NOT under lock and key!" Harry said defensvely.  
  
"Of course your not dear." Spree said patronisingly.  
  
Harry sulked, "I'm not."  
  
"Yank yank."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"One for me?" Hermione squealed happily jumping up and down, "What's her name?"  
  
"Mya." Harry said raising an eyebrow, "You're really pleased huh?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Course I am!!" She bent over to pick Mia up, who had been tugging at Hermiones leg for a minute.  
  
Harry gave Mia a small pat on the head, "I'm glad." he said smiling and leaned in to gently kiss Hermione on the lips.  
  
Hermione smiled and then passed him Mia, "She's hungry." she said, "And you're the only one who can feed her."  
  
Mia smiled happily, "I wuv Harry." she said hugging him.  
  
Harry laughed awkwardly, "What have you been teaching her?" he asked.  
  
Hermione laughed loudly, "Actually she picked that up herself."  
  
"I don't belive you." Harry said and Hermione just gave him a cheeky smile.  
  
"Alright then Mia. Lunch time." he said sitting down crossed legged and held up a bottle of Snoffle formula.  
  
She opened her mouth and gently suckled on the tip. When she had finished the bottle Harry lifted her up and gently rubbed her back, Mia let out a little burp and then a giggle. Harry smiled down at her fondly, "Nap time." he said quietly, rocking her from side to side. Mia yawned and grabbed onto his hand with her tail and instantly fell asleep.  
  
"Aw what a good surrogate father you are." someone said from behind him.  
  
Harry looked to the right and saw Spree perched on his shoulder, "Thanks." he said, pride filled his voice.  
  
Spree giggled, "She's cute."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You're cute!"  
  
"I kn-wait..thanks." Harry laughed quietly.  
  
Hermione approached Harry from the left, "Hey Spree." she said quietly.  
  
"Hi Hermione! Has Harry told you about Mya yet?" Spree asked, fluttering over to Harrys other shoulder so she could talk to Hermione easier.  
  
"Yeah. That's so great! I can't wait to meet her!" Hemione said smiling.  
  
Spree fluttered down onto Harrys hand as Hermione inched closer to Harry who smiled and looked up at her, planting a kiss on her lips before looking back down at Mia.  
  
"She's so cute." Spree said looking down at her, "She looks just like you Harry!" she said.  
  
Harry laughed, "Gee thanks."  
  
"I mean she's got your messy hair."  
  
"It's called fur." Harry said.  
  
"Fur, hair, same difference!" Spree said ignoring the look he was giving her.  
  
"Hmph." Harry said, sulking a little.  
  
"Well I think your messy hair is sexy.' Hermione said running a hand through it and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Harry smiled a leaned over so he could press his lips gently against Hermiones, "You always know what to say to make me feel better." he said smiling and resting his forehead against hers.  
  
Spree turned around and looked at Harry, "You know..." she said thoughtfully, "You'd make a good father."  
  
Harry looked down at Spree and spluttered, "Father?" he choked and then looked at Hermione frantically, "There's nothing that you want to tell me is there? Nothing that Spree is hinting at?" he asked, fully panicked.  
  
Hermione laughed loudly at the look of fright on Harrys face, "No nothing hon. Spree was just commenting weren't you Spree?"  
  
Spree gave Harry a thoughtful look and turned back around to look at Mia, "Mmm." she said.  
  
Harry gave Hermione a freaked out look, "You don't sound too sure." he said nervously.  
  
Spree raised an eyebrow, put her hands on her hips and said, "Well I am! It was a comment that you're supposed to be pleased about. Now quit freaking out like a little three year old!" she said flatly, putting him in his place, then turning to Hermione she said, "What have I told you about putting him in his place?" she demanded, "Pull on the chain!"  
  
Harry glared at her, "I'm not on a chain!! Stop saying that!"  
  
Spree shook her head at Harry patronisingly, "Of course you're not dear. I won't say it again." she said giving him a false smile and then giving Hermione a 'You-know-what-I-mean' look.  
  
"I'm not on a chain." Harry muttered.  
  
Hermione slid her arm through his, "Of course you're not." she said soothingly.  
  
"I'm not you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Because I'm my own-"  
  
"Harry." Hermione interrupeted, "I know."  
  
"Good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia!" Mia squealed.  
  
Harry froze and turned around, "No no no! Mia what are you doing here! You're supposed to stay with Hagrid!" he said picking the little snoffle up before she was stepped on by passing students.  
  
"Harry! Mia!" She said happily and hugged him.  
  
"Uh...what a nightmare. Come on then...I'll drop you off at Hagrids and then I'll be late for Transfiguration...maybe if I run.." Harry thought and took off for Hagrids.  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry said pounding on the door.  
  
"Harry! I'm really sorry! I don't know where she went! I've looked everywhere. She's-oh you got her then." Hagrid said stopping when he saw Mia in Harrys arms.  
  
"She was inside..." Harry said holding her out for Hagrid to take, "Bye Mia. I've got to go to class." Harry said patting her on the head and prying her tail off his hand.  
  
Mia instantly started crying.  
  
"Now now. Don't cry." Hagrid said trying to get her to stop.  
  
"Harrrrry." Mia cried.  
  
Harry sighed heavily, turned around again and said, "Mia I've got to go to class! I'm already late!"  
  
Mia sniffed and stuck out her bottom lip.  
  
"I'll visit you at lunch time." he said and with a nod to Hagrid ran flat out to the castle to Transfiguration.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well I'm so glad you finally decided to join us Mr. Potter." McGonagall said sternly as Harry ran into the room, completely breathless.  
  
"I'm sorry...Professer...one of Hagrids...snoffles got out...and I had to go....and give her back." Harry said gasping for breath.  
  
Professer McGonagall frowned, "Sit down Mr.Potter." she said and turned back to the blackboard, "See me after class."  
  
Harry slumped down in a seat beside Ron who gave him a sympathetic glance, "Aw man." he moaned quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It wasn't me fault Spree! I swear it's 'Pick on Potter' day." Harry moaned.  
  
"'Pick on Potter' day? Get a grip Harry! You got a detention in every class! Okay you got one in Potions unfairly but that's the way it goes!" Spree said shaking her head at him exasperatedly.  
  
"They were all unfair!" Harry exclaimed loudly.  
  
"They were not! You were late for Transfiguration-"  
  
"Because of Mia." Harry interrupted.  
  
"- you didn't do your Charms homework." Spree continued ignoring him.  
  
"I tried! I just got it wrong!"  
  
"You weren't paying attention in defense against the dark arts." Spree continued counting them off on her fingers.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I get the point!" Harry yelled throwing his hands up in the air, "I'm a bad student who got loads of detentions today."  
  
"Look on the bright side." Spree said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Whats the bright side?" Harry asked in a pouting voice.  
  
"You only lost twenty house points."  
  
"Arg!" Harry growled and threw his pillow at Spree who collasped on the floor.  
  
"Meanie!" she said pouting and folding her arms.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too!  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"One!"  
  
"To-wait..."  
  
"Hahaha gotcha!" Harry said triumphantly.  
  
"Arg your such a pain in the-"  
  
"Thank you." Harry interrupted grinning.  
  
AN: Okay well that's chapter 5. wow it got me AGES to get that out..and I don't think it was my best...:\ but well...yeah. Okay so next chapter will be better! I promise! I've just had loads on and everything! So yeah..okay well let me know what you think with a nice long review *hint hint* love NiaSphinx  
  
Look out for Chapter 6!!! 


End file.
